New beginning
by jane white
Summary: Anne Thompson, a girl that her brother died want to forget everything and moves with her parents in La Push, it gets complicated when Anne meets Seth and she might have a blood relation with One Vampire ...
1. Chapter 1

New beginning

I do not understand why it has to happen to me, it was always there for me now the most important moment of his life I was not there for him.  
I just can not imagine my life without him, he was everything to me now that he is not here I feel like somebody took my heart and forgot to return it.  
Since the day he was born and until that awful day we were inseparable, he was my brother, the most important thing in my life and I let him down.  
Everyone tried to convince me it was not my fault what happened to him, but I know it was my fault … Yes If I did not ... Only if I was not a stormy day at sea so he would not have come to me and he was alive today.  
My mother tries to comfort me, but I still feel like she looks at me as the guilt, her eyes tell me, 'Why Ann? Why you made him die? ", The pain I feel every time I look at the eyes will not rise anytime soon or forever and that's what hurts me more ... Know deep down she blames me for what happened to Tom.

Half a year has passed since that day, I feel like my parents have not gotten over what hppened, I still have not gotten since then but it seems they take his death too hard.  
Everything in the house, city, school remind me him it, I can not look at something without remembering me him.  
The only solution was to leave Chicago.  
Disconnect from friends, break my past was hard, but I had to do so in order not to feel guilty anymore. Guilt eats me inside and I can not take it anymore.  
My parents found new jobs in the new city we decided pass and they write me to the local high school  
When i think about the city name I laugh to myself a long time since I laughed maybe I will make a good transition, if the name of the city makes me laugh then it's a good thing.

I said goodbye to all my friends companies, the separation was difficult, said goodbye to so many people lately, but the idea of meet new friends encouraged me.  
I love people, I love talking to people because of that separation was difficult for me,  
I know when I'll move to a new town so I'd cut off all contact with my old friends – such like me.

The flight passed quietly, I heard all the songs in my mp3 player and slept.  
"Annie darling, wake up, the flight is over," my mother said to me quietly.  
I did not realize I fell asleep until my mother woke me up. I was still sleepy, I acted like a robot until we got the new house.  
It was nearly one o'clock, though meant to be middle of the day now it looks like sunset, all around was gray and grim ... I even thought maybe the atmosphere here will be good here.  
After two hours of driving my dad said "Welcome to La Push!", He said it with such enthusiasm that I could not smile, it turns out that my mother thought that to and she also smiled at him.  
I looked out the window, everything was green and gray, the houses in the city looked old, but maybe it that way just because the gloomy weather.  
"Dad, how our house looks? " I asked my father.  
"Um ... You could say he looks like all the houses here, as you noticed all the houses here are similar haha!" My father said, he was trying to be funny but not so that helped ....  
My mother sat in silence all the way to new house.

Just like my father said, the house was not different from other homes in La Push, he was average.  
"Annie, take your bags and come help us with the rest" My mother said as we left the car.  
"'Kay, bringing all the luggage or need to get more?" I asked.  
"We brought everything, remind you I've been here a week ago and brought almost all our stuff and most bags" My father said as he tried to take big suitcases.  
I took my heavy bags and entered the tame.  
The house was big enough, even more than my old house!  
Living room, I do not know why but I love this salon, nothing which did not mention our former living room, living room was much larger and much lighter, does feel like I'm already home.

Front door were impressive steps leading to the second floor, took me a while to upload all my luggage these huge stairs.  
The second floor was also impressive, I put what the suitcases in the middle of the hall and decided to explore every room to decide where I will spend the rest of my life until I leave the house.  
The second floor had 3 bedrooms, the rooms were large and each room was the bathroom.  
Apart from 3 bedrooms and 2 were more working room master bath bathroom.  
I decided to choose the room has a view of the entrance of the house, I took my suitcases into the room and began to dismantle them new.  
It turns out that my parents did not need me to help in the end, I knew this in advance because i'm not get down to help them.  
After two hours of the arrangement of the room and all my stuff in their new place I went to the kitchen.  
The kitchen was too big compared to what I thought he was a modern [relative to itself], I really love this house!  
My father and my mother spoke and stopped when I went into the kitchen.  
"Why did you stop talking?" I asked.  
"Annie, there are things you do not need to know right now, maybe we will tell you more later, now it's just not the right time to talk about it," my mother said angrily.  
"Wow I do not know what you look like a disaster happened, I was just asking a question well, I expect you to answer me the same way!" I snapped in even more angry than my mother.  
"Do not be rude to us young lady!" My father also said angrily.  
What Family angry ... We moved into a new house, new city ... Everything looks just perfect and suddenly they're angry. If they are angry they do not need to get angry with me!  
"I'm going to go around the area!" I shouted and slammed the kitchen door, I was really angry at that time.

I took my white coat from the rack coats and went outside.  
Outside it was really cold compared to home, I felt I was in freezer!  
Trees were mostly a side Molly was a road, I decided to follow the road, maybe I'll get to a place far away....  
I do not know how long I walked but it seems I went a lot, I do not see the house behind it looks about to black out any minute.  
I got playground, there were so many people despite the bitter cold, it seems that the city got used to this cold not like me!  
I leaned against a tree and watched some of the people in the area, 3 year old girl suddenly came to me, I did not understand what she wants from me until I realized that she wanted the tree and me.  
"Shhhhh do not tell Quilley I'm here!" She said with a grin. Who's Quilley for God's sake!  
"Do not worry, I will not tell" I said with a smile.  
"Claire Bar where are you?" Shouted a guy from afar, what I saw is just huge! His height and at least 2 feet actually looks very good.  
Clare, really understand her name, she just giggled alone, this Quilley probably heard her coming toward me.  
"Seen here in case a 3 old girl hiding?" He asked, now I see him soon is really huge! I did not believe until now that people really are so huge!  
"Um... I didn't see here any 3 old girl hiding" giggled and pointed to the tree.  
Apparently, he understood me and said "Thanks anyway," he went behind the tree and found the little hiding Claire.  
She laughed and seemed quite amused that she managed to hide from.  
I stayed in the same place I was, this Quilley and Claire came to me and just stood there.  
"Hello, I'm Claire and this is Quilley" Claire said in cute voice.  
"Like I said Claire Quilley, nice to meet you ... " He said in form of a question.  
"Anne Thompson" I held out my hand and he handed me his hand. When he touched me I felt like I was touching a hot stove. I moved my hand faster and it he seems to understand why.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry," he said in panic.  
"Um it's okay, but just you very very hot!"  
It seems as though he had no answer so I answered quickly in place "but that's completely fine" I said with a smile, he smiled back at me.

"You're new here, right?" He asked.  
"Yes I'm new, I moved here just today" I replied. Quilley that looks rather nice. I wonder if he's available haha…  
"Welcome to La Push!" He said just like my father said as we went to La Push.  
"Quilley Where did you go?" Ask a guy who came to us.  
"Seth, this is Anne, she's new here!" Claire said happily.  
Okay, this guy is really handsome Horse impossible to describe! He also really look like Quilley, maybe they are brothers or relatives ....  
"Nice to meet you Seth" I told him, handing him my hand, he just stared at me, not moving an inch and kept staring at me.  
It was really weird I"m not used to people staring at me... What's he wants from me?! I have something on my face that he couldn't stop staring at me? If I have then he should tell me!  
"I have something on me face you're couldn't stop staring at me?" I asked angrily.  
"Um not really! NOT! I didn't mean to stare at you, I'm sorry I caused you Unpleasantness" he replied, trying to apologize for being stared at me.  
"It's okay, nice to meet you Seth," I said with a smile. This time I will not stop staring at him.  
There was something that attracted me to look at him, he looks really old but very young, as I mentioned earlier that he is similar Quilley But Seth is much more beautiful!  
He has a long hair and Quilley have short hair , I love long hair, especially Seth hair.  
Oh God what I got? I just met him and I think he is a idol! I have to calm myself down  
"Nice to meet you Anne" he said with a smile, he looks like someone got him the most joyful message the universe and I think i looked exactly like him.  
"Omg! Seth!" Quilley shouted suddenly rushed me rant!  
Quilley grabbed his hands and shoulders of Seth began to shake them, I really do not understand what's going on here, I feel very confused.  
"Well, looks like Seth mental state were not so good ... or you can say just the opposite," he laughed aloud.  
Now I'm more confused than before.  
"Quilley I want to go home!" Claire troubled Quilley.  
"Okay Claire Bar, is we're going, right Seth?" He asked Seth. Seth didn't answer. He also didn't move.  
"Seth, come on take hold on yourself ! We have to go now man!" Quilley shouted on Seth.  
"We'll see you around Anne, was a pleasure to meet you! welcome to La Push…and to the gang" Quilley told me and pushed Seth "Come on Seth" Seth did not stop looking at me and I could not stop looking at him.  
Eventually Seth turned his head and walked with Quilley.  
"Bye bye Anne" Claire said and waved goodbye to me.  
"Bye Clare, Quilley, Seth" I said.  
Okay. It was really really weird


	2. Chapter 2

**New beginning **

**Episode 2**

I started to go home because it was really dark, I didn't notice where I'm going to i just let my legs take me.  
I thought about Seth he is so Handsome! And how he stared at me ... It was a bit stressful!  
Quilley seemed happy when he saw Seth gives these looks. Bunch of Idiots!  
I got to the middle of town! Shit! I went in the Wrong direction! I'm lost! I sat on the Side of the road and put my head on my Knees, My tears came to his eyes and began to fall on my knees.  
"Why are you crying? you lost?" About 19 years old girl stood in front of me, she was beautiful like Super model! She had very Heavy dark brown hair ,he Reached to her mid-Back, a deep gold eyes, very white skin and she have bags around her eyes like she don't sleep well tonight.

"Yes I'm lost! Today I moved to La Push ..." She sat down next to me  
"What's your name?"  
"Anne Thompson"  
"My name is Bella, I'm visiting friends here with my husband and my daughter. Do you remember your address?"  
"Not really ..." I put my head back on my knees  
"Well... let me try to help you!" I followed Bella in silver Volvo and drove into a tiny cabin in the middle of the forest, There were seven people I didn't really Look at the faces but I saw a beautiful 8-year-old girl and beautiful man together. I realized that Bella's husband and daughter.  
"Hey! That Anne, she moved today to La Push and she get lost!" I saw Seth standing at the end near Huge dark man  
"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella's and my daughter Renesmee"  
"Anne… What you doing... here???" Seth stammered  
"Bella has already said I'm lost!" The giant man standing beside a girl with a scar on her cheek started to approach me  
"I'm Sam and this is my wife and Seth's Cousin, Emily, that's Seth older sister Leah... umm... that Jacob!" Jacob growled at him and raised Renesmee  
"Nice to meet you!" I smiled inviting smile and Emily handed me a plate of cookies  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Dying, thank you!" I eat really fast and Seth looked at me again, "Um... excuse me if I eat like a pig!" I blushed and took my head off.  
Seth shook his head and Sam took him a call in the woods. I finished eating "Thank you! it Was delicious!"  
"You're always welcome!"  
"Be careful, I will take it seriously!" me and Emily laughed. out of the forest came girl with spiky black hair and small face like Pixie  
"Edward! Bella!" She motioned them to come to her, when they started talking from time to time she gave me strange looks. What happens to people today?!?!?!  
"Something happened?"  
"Probably just Alice with her paranoia!" Jacob stroked Renesmee's hair  
"Alice ?!?!"  
"That's my aunt" Renesmee said with really cute sound  
"um ... I think I know how to get home!"  
"How?" Emily sat down beside me  
"I met Seth, Quilley and Claire in park near my house ... where I think I know the way! Maybe Seth will take me there ..." Sam and Seth Back  
"I will take you to the park" Edward threw to Seht a jaw-keys  
"Take the Volvo!"  
"Then I will take you to your house" I hugged Emily rather she is crushed me  
"You're always welcome! I'm serious!"  
"So I come!" I smiled at Emily, and I separate from everyone and Alice pulled Stare at me "Bye Bella Thank you! I owe you a lot!"  
"It's okay" She hugged me pretty weak, afraid to crush me, I sat down near Seth in the Volvo We arrived to the Park quickly and we parked, we went out and Sat on a bench, the park was empty  
"Where is your house?" I pointed to my house [see him in the distance] "a nice house!"  
"Thank you, Thanks for the ride" I leaned toward Seth and kiss him little kiss on the lips and then I went back to my place "I'm sorry! It was... " Before I finished the sentence he grabbed my coat and pulled me close and kissed me! Actually kissed me! A few minutes later he picked me up and continued on his knees, I put my hand in his hair, long and soft as fur. "Seth, what school are you going?" The kiss of Seth moved to my neck  
His lips were warm and pleasant!  
"There's only… one… High School… in the… Reserve!" (All this ... is a kiss)  
"What grade are you?"  
"Tenth grade." I took Seth Chimney  
"What are you in Tenth grade?"  
"Why what are you?"  
"I twelfth grade!"  
Seth was shocked. I fell in love with 16-year-old boy! And Tomorrow I'm going to be 18!


	3. Chapter 3

**New beginning **

**Episode 3**

Seth took me back home I kissed him quickly and go home hope my parents sleep  
I went in and my mother sat on a couch at the entrance, she was mad. As usual!  
"Annie Elizabeth Thompson, where were you until such time?"  
" I walked in the new city!"  
I took off my coat and put it in the coat closet  
"Who brought you?"  
Fuck! she saw the Volvo!  
"A friend who is studying with me in high school I will meet him tomorrow!"  
"How did you meet him?"  
"Mommy what's the point of the questions? I'm going to bed!"  
I went to my room, put on pajamas and go to bed I thought of Seth it's not good that I date with boy who two years younger than me  
On the other hand he is really big for his age and has developed body of 19 year...  
So maybe we break the rules just once! Just for the love!  
Then I fall asleep

~ ~ ~ Bella, Edward and Renesmee's house ~ ~ ~  
Bella's POV

"Alice relax nothing will happen! Be with Anne is like with Emily"  
"No it's not! That Tom's older sister! She can never know he's here!"  
"Alice she finds out about werewolves soon so she'll know we're vampires too! Nothing would happen if she knew that her brother is 'alive' "  
I picked up Renesmee and hugged her, she refuses to sleep she wanted Anne as if she were a relative or something like that…  
"Edward what I do with Renesmee… she refuses to sleep!"  
"She fell asleep in a few minutes!"  
Alice kept walking around the room in pressure  
"Alice Relax! That you do not see because the Wolfs it doesn't mean that we have to panic!"  
Tom entered the room, he looks really worried  
"Alice you one million percent sure that my older sister Annie?!?!"  
"Yes, Annie Elizabeth Thompson"  
"Elizabeth... just like my mother!"  
Edward do a sad face  
"Maybe it's just coincidence, but my second name is Edward!"  
Edward chuckled  
"Nice..."  
Renesmee fall asleep and I put her in her bed when I returned I hugged Edward  
"No need to worry... right Alice!"  
I gave her a meaningful look  
"Yeah, right!"

Rose get into the room  
Rose's go to Tom and quickly grabbed him  
"Tom you said you hunt with me and your father today!"  
"Rose..."  
"No Rose! Mom please That's what I'm asking!"  
"OK, Mom ..."  
"Come on!"  
Rose and Tom go to Emmett who were waiting for them and they went hunting  
"Rose is so glad that she had Tom! Her thoughts killed me how she wanted a child!"  
"I'm happy when my family happy!"  
Alice left the house and returned to Jasper  
Edward and I lay on the bed all night and talked about Anne and Tom

~ ~ ~ Anne's house ~ ~ ~  
Anne's POV

I got up at 7am with an alarm clock called Mom  
I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, grabbed my bag and went downstairs  
"Good morning Mommy!"  
"Are you hungry?"  
Before answering Mama put me a plate of pancakes on the table  
"Yummy!"  
I started to eat and dad came down and sat at the edge of the table  
"Where were you last night Ann?"  
"I explored the area!"  
Dad gave me a look and read today's paper  
I finished eating and went out quickly before they could ask more questions  
I went to the garage and enter my blue Hyundai and drove to school  
When I got to school I went out my car and waved my hair a bit (it gives attention) I started going to the secretariat and waved to all cute boys who gave me a look  
I left the Secretariat and go to my first class Math, oh I hate math!  
I see Quil sitting with boy who look just like Jacob  
"Hey Ann!"  
Quil motioned me to come  
"Hey Quil!"  
"So the famous Ann... really cute Seth so lucky!"  
" Embry leave her..."  
"So Embry what a beauty name… from soap opera!"  
Quil and I started laughing when Embry blushed and lowered his head  
The teacher go in the class and I sat down in front of Embry and Quil  
the class over quickly and the next lesson was sport  
I go to the gym and I changing to sports clothing and I saw Leah on the other side of the gym  
She had a look of hate every time I've done things better then her  
Which means class is not going to be easy, I'm pretty good at sport.  
My mom says I can be an Olympic player but I don't believe her.  
I saw Leah look at me strangely, I just luck that looks can't kill because if they could I would have **died long ago**  
"Okay girls come here"  
The teacher called us and everyone came to her and I followed them.  
"Ann Can you come here?"  
The teacher called my name and I stepped forward and ignoring the stares.  
"Yes Coach?"  
I trying to sound calm.  
"You are a group leader. Leah you Too" She threw us ball. Leah caught him and went toward the net, I followed her and stood on the other side of the Network.  
"Pick" I said and she began to choose. I do not know any one of the girls so I just chose.  
We started the to play volleyball, Leah stared and I began to run and landed the  
ball is second, Leah's face was shocked. Leah tried again and I landed the ball on their court again  
My team won Leah's team by 5-point advantage. I went to the locker room and changed clothes, and walked toward My next class  
My favorite class physics  
I saw Quil He seems really happy and sat down next to him  
"Ann what are you doing tonight?"  
"Actually... I have a birthday today"  
"Congratulations!"  
He did bad imitation of surprise like he knew it  
"You have to celebrate with us today!"  
"But..."  
"Alice is sick of parties, she'd love to do your party!"  
"No, Alice doesn't like me!"  
" Do not worry just Dress up and wait out in eight o'clock for your ride Princess!"  
He kissed my hand and the teacher yelled at me and Quil  
We not even notice she was there, I and Quil start to laughing and the teacher punished us write 1000 times, 'I will never make fun of the teacher', which made us explode with laughter, and it move to 2000 times  
Next lesson I learned was history there wasn't anyone I know. everyone who tried to talk to me I turned off because I knew what group I belong  
I wad died of starvation and when the break reached I went to the cafeteria and put food  
I came looking for a table to sit down but did not see anybody familiar, Actually I looked for Seth and I decided to go out for dinner  
I went outside and looked, no one was there and I sat at a stone table and ate alone  
A few seconds later I heard a whistle behind and I don't picked up look I was used that type of retards  
The whistle sounded again and turned my head and I saw Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah sitting on the grass  
I smiled and went on the grass  
Seth came up to me and kissed me on the lips  
I only heard Embry Whistling and that Seth took a stone and threw it on Embry head  
"Embry you okay?"  
"Yes, yes! It's just a little blow"  
I sat on the grass and Seth sat down beside me  
"Look at these lovebirds "  
"Shut up Leah" I said that before Seth and everyone will look at me strangely, All but Leah her look was hatred of course!  
The bell for the next lesson come really fast and ran to my last two hours today Biology!  
Biology lesson was really boring!  
I sat next to a low boy with long black hair and brown eyes  
"Hi I'm Alex and you?"  
"Ann!"  
I turned around my head to the window and looked out and pray be there instead of being in class  
The first hour passed  
"Thank God!"  
"You don't like biology classes?"  
"Um... not really it's really boring!"  
I talked and laughed all lesson with Alex  
"Anne... do you want to come with me to a movie tonight?"  
"Today I can't!"  
"Do you have plans with your boyfriend?"  
"Yes… we're celebrating my birthday!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thanks!"  
The bell rang  
"See you in biology next class!"  
"Bye Ann!"  
I went to the parking lot I wanted to gat away from here! I hate school!  
I saw Seth leaning on my Hyundai  
"Hey!"  
I kissed Seth and he kiss me back  
"You need a ride home?"  
"Maybe tomorrow... I'm going with Quil and Embry  
"AAH..."  
I made a disappointed face Seth grabbed me and lifted me on the Hyundai hood  
"Why didn't you tell me you have a birthday today?"  
"Umm... It doesn't matter! I did not want to do a scene..."  
Seth kissed me and Leah came to us with a nervous face (her usual) Seth waved her to go away  
She went with her usual face and Seth continued to kiss me  
"I have to go!" He left me  
"Okay ..." I put my head on his big chest and then jumped backwards  
" Ouch!"  
"What?" Seth didn't understand what's happening  
"Are you hot!"

"Thanks I know" he passed his hand in his long hair

"No… I mean hot **hot**!"  
"Umm ... This feature of **wol...** it runs in the family!"  
"Yeah, sure..."  
**I didn't believe him!**  
Seth hugged my again, and I felt how hot he was! It's nice!  
"You will be handy in winter!"  
Seth laughed, Seth's smile so beautiful  
"Do not worry I will not throw you until the end of the winter!"  
I thought about the winter, me and Seth embrace under my blanket and he warm me up! A dream come true!  
"You evil!" We laughed and I heard Embry shouting  
"Come on Seth, we do not have all day!"  
Seth kissed me  
"Well... bye! wait out in eight!"  
He kissed me again and Embry pull Seth from his shirt  
I giggled and waved to them  
"Bye! See you tonight!"  
I got in my car and drove home  
When I got home it was quiet! Too quiet!  
I go into the living room and it was confetti attack while my parents screaming  
" Surprise! Happy Birthday!"  
"I thought you forget!"  
"We never forget your birthday!" Mother hugged me and gave me a gift  
"That's from two of us!"  
I opened the box and found a gold chain with a key flower pendant  
"This is beautiful thank you!"  
"I'm glad you liked it!"  
"Today I'm going out!"  
"Where? Your mother and I want to take you out to dinner!"  
"Friends organizers for me a party!" I put the chain  
"You want us to come?"  
"Maybe not this is school friends… the shame!"  
"So we go to a restaurant tomorrow?"  
"Yes Daddy!"  
I kissed my mom and dad  
"I'm going to do homework and dress up for tonight!"  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
I started up the stairs and shouted to my mother  
"No, maybe later!"  
I went to my room and homework really not interest me I have to look good! Very good!  
I went into the bathroom and I did every cosmetic treatment that is possible  
I left after an hour the bathroom and began to organize  
Lot of makeup! Mini dress! Black High Heels boots!  
It was eight and I ran out  
It was Edward's silver Volvo  
I opened the door I expected to see Seth, but it was ...  
"Bella!"  
"Hop in!"  
"Hey Renesmee!"  
"Ann!"  
Renesmee got up and sat on my knees  
Bella look amazing on a dark blue dress and Renesmee look so cute with a tiny dress  
After 15 minutes we got a huge villa, with 3 floors, Bella parked the car in the driveway of the villa and Alice came to us in second  
"Hi I'm Alice!" She hugged me  
"I know! I Ann"  
"I know!" She put on me eyes blindfolded and led me into the house  
"I hope you're not going to fall like Bella!"  
Bella growled at her and I giggled  
Alice did not warned me that was staircase  
Of course with my balance I fell after 3 steps, muscular hands grabbed me  
"Who is it?"  
I touched the Muscular hands and felt the hot  
"Seth!"  
"Congratulations Princess!"  
He took off the blindfold  
The room was amazing and huge, he was very white  
The smell was amazing, roses and I did not recognize the other smells  
"Congratulations, Ann!"  
Emily jumped on me with a hug and Claire was in her hands she almost fell on me  
I caught Claire and I decided to leave her in my hands by the end of the evening  
They were all wearing such a beautiful thing... Well boys too!  
Beautiful Cullen family  
"Hello I'm Esme those Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper"  
"Ann, we must tell you something!"  
Seth sat me down on huge white sofa and Claire ran to Quil hands  
"Not now! First the gifts!"  
Alice pulled me from the sofa and gave me a package gifts  
"Alice you don't need to give me presents!"  
" Stop it Ann! You so Bella it's starting to annoy!!!!"  
Bella and Edward chuckled  
"Open them!"  
I start to opened them one by one  
Jewelry Box - Alice and Jasper  
Shells bracelet - Seth  
Earrings – Carlisle and Esme  
bow tie pin - Bella, Edward and Renesmee  
Ring Rabbit – Quil and Claire  
"There's one more gift!"  
"Maybe you need to sit down!"  
I sat down on the sofa and in one second someone start going down the stairs I almost have a heart attack  
"Happy Birthday big sis!"  
Tom stood in front of me and gave me a small package  
"Tom..."


	4. Chapter 4

**New beginning **

**Episode 4**  
"Tom? Tom!"  
I ran and hugged him, he was cold and hard  
"How can this be? How do you alive?"  
I was shaking a bit from his cold  
"technically… I'm not alive..."  
He smiled at me and then I noticed how much he has changed  
his brown green eyes Became gold and his dark bronze spikes hair was long and came to his chin  
"We need to talk!"  
Seth came over to me and stroked my hair trying to calm me down  
"Maybe you think we crazy and it was only a story but ..."  
"It's not about the all shit legends about wolf, right!"  
"How do you know that?"  
Edward cut in.  
" I know these legends said the Quileute tribe is descended from wolves, which are very hot. And that they have an enemy tribe 'the cold'… like vampires, but it's just a story right? right! " I almost cried the last words  
"It's not legends!" Tom sat down beside me  
"You laugh at me? right!"  
Seth lowered his head and Tom shook his head a bit  
"Let me tell you!"  
"Of course you're going to tell me!"  
"Well... It all started six months ago on the day you want to leave me..."

~ ~ ~ Tom's POV ~ ~ ~  
*Six months ago*

I ran so fast that I don't feel my legs anymore  
I couldn't let Anne leave me like that!  
She stood up on a ship that going to take her away from me! Far from her little brother!  
She stood on the deck of the ship and I ran on the old pier  
"Ann! Ann! Please Don't do this to me!"  
I screamed at her with all my power, she turned her head and she sew me. the look in her eyes was terrified!  
Before I checked what she was looking, the Pier broke and I fell into the water  
"Toooom!"  
I heard Anne scream I tried to go up but something fell on my head  
All I remember is black!

~ ~ ~ Emmett's POV ~ ~ ~  
"Rose relax I go to Chicago just to see the game and right back!"  
"But... maybe you'll see it on the TV?"  
"Rose..." I gave her a look and we both started to laugh  
I hug Rose close to me  
Bella and Edward go in the room holding hands  
"Emmett you don't have to go..."  
"Leave me alone you lovebirds!"  
"Look who say it!"  
I noticed that we still embracing  
"Well... I have to go! Bye!"  
Rose kissed me and I went to my Jeep, in a second I was already on the way  
Chicago, Here I come!

~ ~ ~ Alice's POV ~ ~ ~  
"Well ... the big baby go?" Bella giggled  
I was really bored, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle went hunting  
"Yes! And don't ask rhetorical questions!" Rose sat on the couch  
Then it got a vision

'Emmett decides to go to the pier in Chicago and see a young boy drowning, Emmett sees that the child doesn't come out of the water and people can't find him.  
Emmett jumps into the water and take him out of the water, the child was dying Emmett grabbed him and started running home! '

"Emmett return... in half an hour!"  
"What? Why?"  
"He saved a drowning child! The poor kid dying! What Emmett planning?"  
"We have to wait"  
Renesmee went into the yawning and rubbing her eyes  
"Want to go to sleep?"  
"Yes"  
Renesmee climbed Edward's lap and she tried to sleep on his chest  
He stroked her long hair  
"She looks so much like you love! That also how you fall asleep at night!"  
"I don't fall asleep anymore!" Bella sat on the sofa next to Edward  
Rose sat at the piano, she bit her nails and her leg was shaking she look like a Human

* After half an hour *  
Emmett went into the room with boy in his hands  
"Emmett! What happened to him?"  
"Edward the child doesn't have a long time to live!" Edward is the only one I can do it!  
"No, I can't do this!"  
"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! There's a 15-year-old boy dying! You must save him or he dies! that was on your conscience!"  
"Then you do it!"  
"When you two Fighting he dying!" Emmett yelled at me and Edward. I saw a vision 'Renesmee not going to sleep tonight!'  
"Well I'll do it!" Rose came to the boy  
"Rose! You're hungry you not going to stop!"  
"I'll stop!" She smiled and patted the young boy's face  
Emmett laid the boy on the couch and Rose bit him

~ ~ ~ Rose's POV ~ ~ ~  
I bit the boy it hard stop to drinking his blood  
"Rose stop!" Emmett put his huge hand on my shoulder  
When I stopped the boy start to Scream  
Renesmee shut her ears and began to cry  
"Renesmee!"  
Bella shut her ears and left the room  
Emmett and I spent the boy to Carlisle room, on the white bed that Bella lay when she was pregnant

~ ~ ~ Renesmee's POV ~ ~ ~  
The tears didn't stop to go down  
The screams of pain reminded me of what happened to my mother when I was born!  
"Shh... my little girl this all right! everything going to be okay!" We was in my father's room  
Mom stroked my hair trying to calm me down  
Dad stood behind and kissed my head  
"The boy's screams reminds her what happened when she was born!"  
"Ooh my little girl! Don't be afraid! It Finished long time ago! the screams going to stop soon you know!"  
I nodded and pulled my nose  
Mom wiped the tears from my eyes  
"Good girl!"  
I put my head on my mom shoulder and she sat on the white sofa  
dad put music loud enough to cover the screams, mom and dad lay on the sofa and I lay between them and I held their hands  
"I love you!"  
"We love you to!" They said together

* After three days *  
~ ~ ~ Tom's POV ~ ~ ~  
The pain is over! My heart stopped beating! I'm Dead! But why the death was so painful? I thought that isn't going to end!  
I opened my eyes and stood in front of three beautiful girls and a beautiful little girl maybe 8 years old ...  
"I'm in heaven?" the blonde girl Giggled  
"No you're with us! We saved you!" Brown-haired girl raised the little girl in her arms  
"I'm going to read them all!" She left the room really fast  
"Where am I?" I sat down on the bed  
"We are out Forex!"  
"How did I get here?" I tried to remember what happened  
"Ann! My sister I have to stop her!"  
"Your sister is fine she returned to her family"  
"I have to go home to Chicago!"  
"You can't I'm sorry!" Pretty girl with spiky black hair and stroked my cheek  
"You're a vampire you can't go back to your family!"  
"Vampire…"  
3 guys came into the room but the girl with brown hair and the little girl didn't return  
"How are you feeling?"  
Blond guy came up to me he look the oldest but not quite old maybe 30 ...  
"I'm fine! You need to explain to me!"  
"I will tell you ..." The black-haired girl explained to me everything: how I died, how Emmett had found me, how Rose bit saved me, what is going to be future  
"Wow! Who is this girl brown hair and the little girl?"  
"These are my wife and daughter Renesmee and Bella, I have to go to them!" Edward left the room  
"How? Vampires can have kids?"  
"Bella became pregnant when she was a human ..."  
"Edward was with Bella when she was a human? It's crazy!"  
"You must be thirsty, you want to go hunting?"  
Carlisle asked me I was really really thirsty!  
"I would go with him!" Rose volunteered to come with me  
"I don't want to kill people!" Everyone laughed  
"What?"  
I thought they were laughing at me ... 'A vampire who don't drank blood! Weird!'  
"We ' vegetarians' survive on animal blood!"  
"haa ... So ... we going?" Rose smiled at me  
"Now Tom, I need to ask you something!"  
"What?"  
"You want to be my son?"  
"ha ... um ... yeah!"  
Rose jumped on me with a hug  
"I love you! My boy!"  
Emmett came over me and put his huge hand on my shoulder  
"So ... I have a son ?... nice!"  
Alice put her hands on her head  
"I don't believe this ... the child has a child!"  
Everyone laughed Emmett grumbled at Alice and she giggled  
a woman go into the room and hugged Carlisle  
"Grandma… in second time?"  
"This is my wife Esme"  
"what I forgot!" Alice ran from the room and returned after a few seconds with a huge mirror  
"Look at yourself!"  
I got up and went looking, I saw a beautiful boy with perfect facial features, my hair reached my chin and the eyes were a strange shade of red  
"What's with the eyes?"  
"They will change when you start to drink blood"  
"it's will become gold eyes?"  
"Yes" Rose hugged me again  
"So are we going?"  
"Yes!"  
Rosie grabbed my hand and jumping through the window

~ ~ ~ Anne's POV ~ ~ ~  
"So you vampires!"  
I pointed to the team behind Tom  
"And you werewolves?"  
I pointed to the group behind Seth  
"I have to choose sides?"  
"Only if there is a war!"  
I gave Seth the look 'it's-not-funny!'  
Seth stood by Tom half hugged him  
"You're friends?"  
"Yes ... why should not we be?"  
"Ann you didn't open your present! That from my mom and dad, too!"  
"Hook ... I have to get used to it! I will End up myself calling Rose 'Mommy'..."  
"Well what a dead party..."  
Alice fell on the couch and then she realized what she said  
"It was impressive slip of the tongue!" I laughed with Alice "Alice ... I have a question"  
"Yes dear?"  
"You and Jasper want children?"  
"Maybe in the future ... we are Immortality!"  
"Yeah..." I had a sad face  
"don't think about it!" Edward sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder  
"Thanks!"  
Edward smiled and thick as he mumbled something "mom ..."

~ ~ ~ Edward's POV ~ ~ ~  
Ann thought of so many things together! She makes me headache!  
Then what Alice said it made her think about it Tom and Seth are immortal and  
She's just a human and the days will pass and she will grow old and die while they remain young and beautiful!  
I sat next to Ann and I put my hand in her shoulderll  
"don't think about it!"  
She gave me a sad smile and a memory came to me, My mother is so look like her!  
"mom ..."  
I Go into a Shock just like Bella told me she was pregnant!


End file.
